1. Field of the invention
The field of the invention relates to compact disc storage apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved compact disc storage container matrix wherein the same permits selective interlocking of adjacent compact disc storage containers to define a curtain of such containers for ease of storage and use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Storage container apparatus for mounting container discs has been provided in the prior art wherein typically such organizations are of a generally fixed construction and of a relatively rigid organization to require a relatively fixed physical displacement of a horizontal support surface. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing an organization that may be suspended to define a generally vertically oriented curtain of containers to effect storage therewithin of a selective number of compact disc storage containers. Prior art organizations may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,477 to GELARDI et al wherein a compact disc storage organization includes a container with a divider member positioned within the container wherein the divider container includes aligned pairs of ribs for securing compact disc members within opposed pairs of ribs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,239 to BOURBON sets forth a compact disc storage and display box wherein a generally rectangular box structure includes a support leg arranged at an obtuse angle thereto for display and securement of a compact disc within the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,590 to MANNING et al sets forth a compact disc storage member including a pouch that selectively permits further securement of a tape cassette as well as a compact disc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,485 to ISHIKAWA sets forth a cartridge magazine wherein spaced parallel leg members are arranged in a vertical orientation include parallel ribs to secure tape decks therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,679 to LOWE provides a container including parallel rib structures formed about a bottom floor of the container permits securement of various compact disc plates therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved compact disc storage container matrix as set forth by the instant invention which provides selective development of a compact disc storage matrix as required to develope a container organization of desired dimensions for storage of compact discs therewithin and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.